Modern electromechanical systems include various components that generate heat. Aircrafts include multiple of these types of systems. One such system is a starter/generator for use with a gas turbine engine. Starter/generators are mechanically coupled to a shaft of the gas turbine engine. In order to start the engine, the starter/generator operates in a “starter” mode and begins to rotate the shaft of the gas turbine engine. When the gas turbine engine is operating, the starter/generator operates in a “generator” mode, and generates power for distribution throughout the aircraft.
Controllers for starter/generators typically include multiple types of electronic components, each of which generates significant heat. This heat must be managed to prevent damage to the electronic components. Some known controllers include electronic components mounted to a cold plate.
Controllers for starter/generators for gas turbine engines are known to use a cold plate, which is cooled by fuel, to manage the temperature of the electronic components. As the fuel absorbs heat from the electronic components, the temperature of the fuel increases, which increases the efficiency of combustion in the engine.
Controllers outside of the context of starter/generators also face similar design challenges.